The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a sheet guide.
An image forming apparatus has been known which has a sheet guide having an electrically grounded metal plate and a plurality of ribs protruding from the metal plate towards a sheet between a transfer unit and a fixing unit. According to this technology, a sheet that passes through the transfer unit and is thus charged is attracted towards the sheet guide by the metal plate, so that conveyance of the sheet is stabilized, and the sheet is not contacted to the metal plate by the ribs, so that an electric discharge, which is caused when the sheet is contacted to the metal plate, is suppressed.